A Soul Reaper of a Twin
by Meerkat Moka
Summary: I am Harry Potter's dead twin. I am a Soul Reaper of the 13th Division. I am Jade Lily Potter, sent on a mission to guard Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

***sweatdrops* YEESH… I know… I have too many stories, but I had to do this, I am officially obsessed with the Anime Bleach now. I will not forget about any of my stories, I promise. Though it may seem like it at times. HIT IT KON!**

**Kon- Sonochi doesn't own Bleach, or Harry Potter. She only owns some of the plot, and her own characters.**

_Prologue_

_ It was not just the Boy-who-lived, once a long time ago, it was the Twins-who-lived. I am here to tell that story, or my story, I suppose I could say. Yes, I am Jade Lily Potter, Soul Reaper of the 13th Division. I am Harry Potter's twin. I died by the hands of my wretched cousin, who at his swimming lessons, pushed me into the water. My chain of fate was severed instantly. I was taken to the Soul Society soon after. I would never forget that look on my twin's face, a look of horror. That look haunted my dreams. I went to the Academy in the Soul Society, and graduated within a year. Around the age of, human, 11, I received a mission to monitor Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Britain. I was told not to enter the school, or to interact with the students in any way._

_ Well, I am getting ahead of myself. I am writing this down, in case something should ever happen to me. I have not told anyone besides my own captain my story. No one knows who I really am, they assume I am a distant relative. I do hope this stays out of Mayuri Kurotsuchi's hands._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Jade Lily Potter_

**Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is the second chapter. And I would like to make this. Very. Clear. For those of you who like to flame stories. I do not care about your negative reviews. I do not care that you hate my story. If you didn't like it in the first place, you shouldn't have read it. **

**Now, I'm not sayin I don't like you nice peoplez reviews, cause I love da nice people. XD**

**Enough of my blabbering, eh?**

**Here is the story. Hit it Kon!**

**Kon- Yuuki-chan doesn't not own Bleach and/or Harry Potter.**

**_Wake up, you lazy rump, wake up! You have to leave for Britain in an hour! _** My Zanpakuto, Sono Chi Aka Yuki, commanded.

"Oh my god," I cried, shooting up, "Why'd you let me sleep this late? Head Captain Yamamoto is going to kill me! This is my first mission!" Sono Chi Aka Yuki just scoffed. I quickly packed all of my things that I would need for my trip to London.

I soon had it all ready and my Zanpakuto by my side. My door opened, and my best friend, Satoshira Komatuchiru walked in.

"Hi, Jade, you about to leave?" Satoshira asked.

"Yeah."

"Want me to braid your hair for you? With it being that long, you might trip over it or something." She joked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind it. Thanks, Sato." I grinned. It didn't take to terribly long for her to get my long, red hair braided.

A Hell Butterfly flew in the window, alerting me I only had five minutes to get to the gate.

"GHAAAAA! GOOD BYE, SATO!" I yelled as I stormed out the door.

"Thank you for escorting me to the Gate, Captain Ukitake." I said, bowing to my captain.

"No problem, Third Seat Jade Potter, I hope that all goes well in the World of the Living." Captain Ukitake said.

"Thank you." I walked through the Gate, following a Hell Butterfly.

I came out on the Hogwart's grounds. I was greeted by Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore." I said with a bow.

He frowned, "No need for such formalities, Jade Potter. Now, I'm sure you got the map of the grounds earlier in the summer?"

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Good. Most people will be able to see you, so I ask that you take extreme caution. You also received word on why you were asked to come here?"

"Yes, to guard the Sorcerer's Stone."

"There has also been some Hollow sightings near-by."

I was shocked, "That, I did not know."

He looked over to where carriages were arriving, "I must leave now. The start of term feast and sorting will begin shortly."

"Yes, sir." I said, and he started to walk away.

I stood on the rooftop, watching the Sorting from a small window, when I saw, and hear, him.

"Potter, Harry."

My heart nearly stopped. The twin I hadn't seen in three years… I decided that I would kill the Dursley's if I ever had the chance. Harry was so skinny and outright small. I was jostled from my wanderings when I heard a Hollow's roar.

"Gryffindor!" A roar of applause from the Great Hall welled up. Harry cast a look towards the window, had he heard it?

I looked in the direction of the roar. Was that… a MENOS GRANDE!? Two of them to be precise!

"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki." I said, spinning my blade around. My blade resembled that of Rukia Kuchiki's, but with differences. My blade started out pure white at the type, but slowly changed into red, and the hilt and the ribbon were completely red. I launched off the roof, towards the Menos Grande.

~*~*~*~*~*~HARRY'S P.O.V

Harry looked up just in enough time to see a girl flying off the roof, heading towards what seemed to be giant cloaked… giants. She looked almost exactly like his twin sister, Jade.

"Harry, is something wrong?' Hermione asked, looking out the window, and seeing nothing.

"No, nothing at all." Harry answered.

The girl had slayed the giant cloaked…giants… And her sword was transforming. She looked up, and their eyes met. Harry thought the girl looked about ready to burst into tears.

_That girl didn't just look like Jade, _Harry thought, _That WAS Jade... but how? She drowned three years ago…_

"Harry, come on, time to go." Ron called.

"C-coming." Harry said, standing up.

~*~*~*~*~*~JADE'S P.O.V

Big mistake, big mistake, big mistake. He could recognize me, or tell somebody, or someone could recognize me and tell the press!

Big mistake, big mistake, big mistake.

I stayed perched on the highest tower for most of the night, keeping watch over the land. I almost forgot my daily report. I summoned a Hell Butterfly. I told it my message about the two Menos Grande, and sent it off. I took some of the food I brought with me out, and started eating. I about gagged.

"LUTENANT MATSUMOTO!"

_Yes, Lutenant Matsumoto had been spending too much time with Orihime Inoue at that time, I'm afraid. It broke my heart that day, to see Harry in such a condition. Once again, I hope this record of my life does not reach the hands of Captain Mayuri. It could cause great trouble if it did. I document this so that my squad members and friends can know the truth if I die in the second Wizarding War. I dearly hope no one does._

_Until then,_

_Jade Lily Potter. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo yeah… I decided to work on a story one at a time, and get them all up to ten chapters, then I can start randomly uploading again, does that sound good?**

**Again, I would like to make this VERY clear to the flamers who did not get it into their head the last time I said it.**

**I do not care about flamers, and I will ignore you.**

**Nice reviewers- I heart yooouuuuuu.**

It was my second day at Hogwarts, and I struggled to keep my focus on my task. I had not seen harry since last night. Already, in my second day, I had slain four Hollows, thankfully not Menos Grande.

I was standing somewhat by Hargid's hut. He past under me.

'Why, heller there, yehs wouldn' be Jade Potter, would yeh?" He asked.

"That I am, sir." I responded with a bow.

"Gah, Dumbledore, said yeh were to proper fer yeh's own good." Hagrid chuckled.

"I will take that as a compliment." I said with a laugh.

"Would yeh like some tea?" He asked.

"Sure, I have not eaten in a while." I replied, hopping down from my post.

He led the way to his hut, while I looked around absent-mindedly. It truly was beautiful and different here. The Soul Society was just so… plain to be quite frank, besides the patches of forest and meadow. Hagrid opened the door to the hut.

"Go ahea' an' make yerself at home, Jade." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Enou' with the 'sir' stuff. Jus' call meh Hagrid."

"Yes, s-Hagrid." I stuttered.

"Muc' better, Jade." Hagrid said.

We sat there in front of the fire, chatting and drinking tea. I suppose at sometime, I had dozed off. The next thing I knew, I had a Harry Potter peering over at me, a red headed boy staring at my sword, and a bushy haired girl staring at what I was wearing.

"J-Jade?" Harry's voice cracked. I gasped and stood up in a heartbeat. "I-it can't be… Y-you died…"

My eyes teared up, "I am so sorry I had to make you relive this pain, Harry." I said, and Flash-stepped out of the hut.

"JADE! PLEASE!" Harry called. I couldn't go back, I knew I couldn't. A Hollow's roar sounded in the forest. Why were all these things coming here? Luckily, it was just a bunch of small fry, from what I could see.

"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki." I said, spinning my blade around. I headed towards the Hollows' roars.

**A/N- Hey, sorry about my mid-chapter author's note. With the two days I was working on this, I got numerous reviews from a guest reviewer who said they didn't like me or my story. How. Many. Kido. Times. Do. I. have. To. Say. This. I do not CARE if you do not LIKE me or my story, if you did not like it in the first place, you shouldn't have read it! Also, it PROVES you are not BRAVE enough to say It TO MY FACE, since you are not using your username. So, without you knowing it, it gives my rather satisfaction that I know that you will not dare say it to my face.**

**ANNNDDD… I shall continue my wrath below -V- **

I cut down the few small fry, and then worked on the few bigger ones. There was only one left, when I felt a Hollow behind me. It was a Menos Grande! And it was about to step on me! I quickly rolled out of the way, just when it's foot crashed down where my body had been.

I turned around, and touched the ground five times with the tip of my blade, "Hyouketsu Suidou!" I called, freezing and shattering the Menos Grande. I felt a slice in my shoulder. The remaining Hollow had stabbed my shoulder!

I gasped and grimaced in pain, but launched into the air, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" A red sphere of energy was shot at the Hollow, disingrating it.

I heard dull clapping behind me, "Well done, Soul Reaper."

I turned around, to see a black-hair man with a crooked nose, "How-"

"Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The guy said, he seemed to have a slight twitch to his eye…

"I am jade Potter, although, you must already know that." I said, holding my shoulder, which was still bleeding heavily. Severus seemed to visibly wince at that, what was with this guy?

"You're hurt, would you like me to heal you?" He asked.

My eyes widened, "You can do that? I did not know that."

"I can, follow me to my office, please."

"Yes, sir, Professor Snape." I said, sheathing my sword. I then followed him.

"Why is someone as young as you fighting off such monstrous beings?" Professor Snape said once we got into his office.

"It's my job as a Soul Reaper to protect the living and souls who have not made it to the other side." I mentally slapped myself for revealing such information.

"What do you mean by 'living'? Surely you are not-" He paused from looking over my shoulder.

I sighed, "I do not know what information I am allowed to tell. But I will tell you this; I am neither dead nor alive."

"I see. I am…sorry… if I end up getting you into trouble." Professor Snape said.

"It's alright, Professor Snape."

"Please do drop the formalities, just call me Serverus." He sighed.

"Thank you, sir." I said. A Hell Butterfly flew in the window with another in tow. I outstretched my hand, and one landed on in, notifying me that I had to report. The one flew off, and the empty one landed on my hand.

"Third Seat Jade Potter reporting from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. More than ten regular Hollow sightings and one Menos Grande. Mild injuries, no by standers hurt. Something seems to be drawing them here, asking for Capitan Mayuri to research on what maybe causing this." I muttered, and then sent the Hell Butterfly back off.

"If I may ask, Jade, what the devil was that?" Severus asked, astonished and shocked.

"They are called Hell Butterflies." I said, feeling I could fully trust this person, "I use them to communicate with from where I came from, and vice versa."

"I see." Severus held up a glass tube with a dropped and liquid in it, "This may hurt a little, but it should help with your wound."

I nodded, "I've probably had worse," I joked.

He pulled out the dropper, and put it over my wound. He started dropping the liquid onto it. I winced at the stinging sensation. About ten seconds later, he stopped.

"There," Severus said, putting the top back on the tube, "See for yourself."

I looked at my shoulder, the gash was now just a long, shallow, cut. "Oh my god, how did you do that?!"

"It's called a potion. Potions can be used for many things." He explained.

"Nice. We use healing Kido back where I come from." I said.

"That reminds me," Severus said, "What was that technique you used back there on that monster?"

"It is called Hado. It is a type of Kido, they are similar to your 'spells'." I said, yawning.

"I have a guest room, if you want to stay there, Jade." Severus said.

"Yes, I would like that very much." I replied, "As long as I will not disturb you."

"No, you won't. There is a large window you can go in and out of, if one of those monsters appears again."

"Ok, that is good. And 'those monsters' are called Hollows, so you know the correct term." I said, standing and following him.

Severus lead me to a room that was a midnight blue color, with splashed of silver.\

"Thank you, Severus." I said, sitting on the bed.

"No problem." He said, closing the door.

I did not hear him say, however, as he shut the door, "I have found my Goddaughter at last."

**Read and review please. Also, this does take a LOT of research! My GOODNESS! I have to look up names, Hado, Bakudo, and Kido in general. And then I have to make a Zanpakuto name, and translate it… GOOD KIDO! Never knew it required such Google-ing. I am officially in love with Google now. It ish my friendz.**

**I am too tired to bother with the want-to-be-flamers tonight. Just make a mental note, that every time you flame, I get satisfaction of knowing you won't say it to my face.**

**Oh, that reminds me, and this kept me up most of the night. **

**Harry Potter Time-travel.**

**What if you don't do something that you were supposed to do, and your first self dies? Or what if your new self gets attacked or dies, will you just desinigrate? And how the HECK does DUMBLEDORE know EVERTHING? Haha, have fun. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way to the courtyard, to where the students of the first year were going to practice flying. I had nothing else to do; no Hollows had been seen of late. I had more meetings with Severus Snape, for him to work on my shoulder, and to just talk. I couldn't reveal too much, but he listened to me with all of his interest. I even helped him with his potions. I was getting rather good at it, to be honest. He never brought up the fact that I was semi-dead ever again, it seemed to bother him.

I laid on the hot rooftop on my stomach, feet sticking up in the air. A rather plump boy started to rise in the air. I felt a rather strange Spiritual pressure, and a wavering in the air caught my attention.

"_You look delicious…"_

A Hollow!

"Dance! Sono Chi Aka Yuki!" I scrambled out, changing my sword. I cut the Hollow's shoulder. Wait. What? That blow should've been fatal! It had barely wounded the thing!

"_Argh! Blasted Soul Reaper, you are disturbing my lunch!"_

"Get away from that kid!" I snarled, swinging at it with my sword. The Hollow merely tossed the boy aside. He then swung a hand at me. I flew through the air, landing back-first into a stone wall. A metallic taste coated my tongue. A few students screamed in horror.

"_Now, where was I?"_

I stood up, raising my sword, "Not on my watch, you two-faced son of a snake!"

"_It seems you are still alive… what a pity…"_

I flash-stepped, and swung my sword, cutting it's arm off. It howled with rage and pain. It swung at me, I took a step back, but it still managed a shallow cut across my front.

I think I was moving too fast for the students, because murmurs were starting to go around the crowd, all they heard were roars.

I swung again, but the Hollow moved quickly. Too quickly.

But… What? How? How could this be possible?

"_Too slow, little girl."_

I felt a horrible stinging sensation in my shoulder; I shakily moved my head towards it, only to see its claws moving out of my shoulder. I gasped. A snapping sound came through the air, and the Hollow disappeared back into Hueco Mundo.

"Lily!" I heard a person say faintly. In a swirl of black robes, Severus appeared, and cast what I had learned was a Disillusion Charm on me. He ordered the students to stay where they were, and to not fly on their brooms until he and Madame Hooch had returned. He cast a silent hovering charm on me, and picked up the boy that the Hollow was trying to eat in the first place. Black swirled into my vision, and I lost my sight of the courtyard.

…. Three days Later…

"…I never thought that she could get hurt his badly by protecting this school."

"You should have known! You are the one who hired the girl in the first place, old man!"

"Now Severus, I told you before, I never intended for Jade to get hurt."

"But the fact is that she did! This won't heal quickly like that other one did either-"

"She has been injured before? Also, I did not ask for her personally, I just asked Captain Yamato, an old friend of mine, for extra security."

I slowly came back to my senses. I opened my eyes; I was back in Severus's spare room. I sighed, and tried to push myself up, only to stifle a scream of pain.

"Li- Jade! Please don't strain yourself! I have just gotten your wounds healed up- oh great, not another one!' Severus exclaimed. I looked up, to see a flurry of Hell Butterflies.

"Oh my kido- how long have I-"I started.

"Three days, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said. I grunted in reply, and stretched out my hand, an old-looking Hell Butterfly landed on it. This one was just a reminder about my report. It flew away. Another landed on my hand, reminding me about my report, and Captain Ukitake wondering if I was ok.

The third and final one landed on my hand, saying if I did not reply within the hour, they were to send a patrol out to look for me.

I sighed, "I thank the two of you for your help, and hate to ask such a favor, but could I trouble you with the task of not telling anyone about the thing I am about to do? It could be trouble for me and the others from where I come from."

"Certainly, Miss Potter." Dumbledore said, and Severus nodded tightly.

I summoned a Hell Butterfly, "Third Seat Jade Potter of the Thirteenth Court Guard Squads, reporting to Head Captain Yamamoto, and Captain Ukitake. I had been injured by a very strong and very smart Hollow three days ago, there forth not being able to report. Something at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is summoning abnormally large amounts of Hollows. Again requesting Captain Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division to research this cause. I would like to confirm that I am still capable of carrying out this mission." I finished my report with a final breath, and the Hell Butterfly flew away.

"…You're third ranking of your… squad?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but… I do not know what was with that Hollow…It spoke so clearly…it moved so quickly… I have never, ever, seen anything like it." I looked at my shoulder. The sleeve was torn off, and it was covered in cloth. "I have to get back out there, really! This is nothing, I mean, I have had worse, a Hollow could attack any moment! I could not-"

"Miss Potter! Please calm down, I am sure, by tomorrow morning, it should be healed enough to where you can go back out, as long as you come back here every night for follow-up treatment."

"What-"

"Thank you, sir," I said with my head bowed.

"But for now, you need your rest." Dumbledore said, and I nodded. My Soul Messenger would alert me if anything were to happen. And with that, Dumbledore left.

"Jade, please don't tell me you are going back out there…" Severus asked.

"I have to. A boy almost got killed, because I had my guard down. I cannot let that happen again."

"Don't blame yourself. You did nothing wrong." Severus said lowly.

"It is my job as a Soul Reaper to protect the Living! I cannot blame another for having my guard down! Why should you care anyways? You have no reason to even interact with me; it could get you into huge trouble with the Soul Society! You could lose everything you hold dear! Why risk such a thing for a-"

"I have a right to care about you! You are my goddaughter!"

Silence reigned in the room.

Not a word could be heard.

He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I buried my face into my pillow. How could I have more family than just Harry? No, it could just be a lie. But…there is always the possibility…..

That it was not a lie.

…..

**Well, another chapter done. And I would like your guesses to this- What, or who, is attracting the Hollows? I will tell you this; the thing's Spiritual Pressure is soooo great, even for a wizard, that it is attracting the strongest Hollows; tricking them into thinking it is dead, not still barely alive.**

**And I didn't get any more of the 'Guest' reviews last chapter. Maybe that finally got it into their head's. :/ eh, who knows. Annnndd… I once again have stayed up wwwaaaaayyyy to late on this. So… Good night every soul! Don't let the Hollows eat yehz!**

**XD Neh… Soul Reapers are watching you in you sslllleeeepppp….**

**D-d-d-d-doctor STALKER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hey, this isn't a chapter, but I would like to post this before I start on the new chapter. One of the last Guest reveiws I had, the guy was being sexist. I WILL NOT stand for that. As I said before, I do not CARE what YOU think about my story, and if YOU dont LIKE IT, you SHOULDN'T have read it in the first place. When it is just insulting me, I am OK with it, and I ignore it. When it's targetting other readers, I will take a stand.**

**For those of you who are wondering, this is the reveiw.**

**Guest 9/3/12 . chapter 4 **

Female writers... It's like female drivers, only worse.

**As I said, I WIL NOT Stand for that, it is insulting me and every other female on this earth.**

**Also, I would still like to point out-**

**You flaming me not using your actual username, leads me to believe you are a coward and not worthy of my time.**

**So far, I have gotten only one Guest review that was nice, and I would like to point out, this does not apply to you. I thank you for sparing some of your time to review, but please use your username, I like to thank the people who review my story.**

**...Yuuki-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know this is under my normal word count for chapters... but I couldn't think of anything else to add.**

**I would love suggestions on what should happen!**

**:D**

**...**

Today was Halloween day. I stood above the entrance of the school, feeling the wind in my hair, and watching the Whomping Willow shake all of its leaves off. The tree was a menace! I was just walking along, surveying the area, and it almost took my head off!

Once again, I felt a pulsing Spiritual Pressure. It was normal when it was dormant, but for some reason, when it pulsed like this.

I looked out for a source, and found a man with a turban on leading a troll inside the building.

I unsheathed my sword, flash-stepping to where I was only a little ways away from the creepy guy.

"Hey, you there! What do you think you are doing? Do you not know this is a school?" I called. The guy flicked his wrist, sending me flying, and tumbling on the ground.

"What the kido?" I muttered as I got up. I flash-stepped, and was flying over the person.

"Bakudo number four, Hainawa!" I said. The troll grunted in displeasure.

"Such a meddlesome child, shouldn't you be inside? Oh wait, no, you are a Soul Reaper." The man said. My eyes widened. The guy pointed his hand at the troll, and the Kido broke.

My eyes widened even more, "H-how-"

The guy flicked his hand again, once again sending my flying, he laughed cruelly, "And I thought you Soul Reapers were supposed to be smart!"

The impact with the ground a second time had opened my shoulder wound back up. I jumped above the dust.

The man was gone!

I wasn't supposed to go into the castle, but I didn't care. I flash-stepped fast through the halls, rarely seeing a student. I heard a scream, and flash-stepped even faster towards it.

"Hermione!" Someone screamed, and I followed it. I raced in, to see the troll about to crush the bushy haired girl from the sorting.

"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki!" I stood in front of the girl, stopping the fist with my sword. The troll pushed down harder, and the ground cracked under my feet.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Someone yelled from the other side of the room.

"Y-you're-" Hermione started.

"Introductions later go!" I said. A chunk of rock hit the troll's head, and it turned away from me, I sighed in relief, and pulled my sword down.

I heard the cruel laugh of the guy before. This time he had his wand. I took a step forward, sword raised, but once again, he flicked his wand, and I went flying into the wall. This time, I did cough up a small amount of blood.

Must be his hobby, slamming people into walls.

I looked up, but he had already disappeared. I stood up and sheathed my sword, only to get pinned to the wall by Harry Potter.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Harry snarled.

I looked at him shocked, trying to move away, "Because I cannot! Let me go!" Flash-step doesn't work when I am in close quarters.

Harry's face turned into that of confusion, "But, why-"

"Mr. Potter! Unhand that girl at once!"

I turned around swiftly, to see Severus, Minerva McGonagall, and the guy from earlier.

I narrowed my eyes, "You!"

"Professor Quirrel? What's wrong, Jade?" Severus asked, confused.

"You almost killed me!" I snarled, taking out my sword.  
"I-I do b-believe you h-h-hit the wall t-too hard, Miss Soul Reaper." He stuttered, but I saw an evil glint in his eye.

"Why I should-"

"Miss Potter! That is enough!" McGonagall said, making a grab for me. I flash-stepped away.

Once I got outside, I bumped into somebody.

"Ah, Third Seat Jade Potter! There you are!" A wheezing voice said. I looked up.

"C-captain Kurotsuchi! I am so sorry, Captain." I apologized, bowing.

"No need, no need. I received word that you asked my research on something?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, from what the Hell Butterflies detected, it is neither dead nor alive, our systems have nothing that even compares to it." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"I see… thank you for your time, Captain Kurotsuchi." I said. He left.

I sighed. This was getting out of hand. A hand grabbed my shoulder.

"And what was all of that about?" I turned around swiftly.

"Oh, it's just you." I sighed in relief.

"Just me? Hardly. The whole school is looking for you, you also attacked a teacher!" Severus scolded, looking worried.

"H-he almost killed me! If had been a regular person, they would have died!" I looked down at the ground. "I will be careful, I will think of something…"

He put a hand on my head, "I'm sure you will, Jade." He looked around to the door, where a few teachers were coming out. "You'd better go, be safe."

"I will." I said, then flash-stepped. Truthfully, I didn't know what I would do. Captain Kurotsuchi's visit gave me a little information; that this foe was something to be dealt with carefully. I would study this…professor… closely, watch his moves. I would be doing it for a lot of reasons…

For the Soul Society…

For the World of the Living…

For Hogwarts…

For Severus….

And for Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloooo! Sorry for the late update! School and all…**

**Yeaahhhh…**

**Ii got an alert for a Guest review, but since I disabled it, it didn't show up for you guys. The guy said I was deranged, and let meh tell something to all of you pplz…**

**I Am VeRy StrAnGE, And aRe PrOuD oF bEiNg weird.**

**Thumbs up in a review if you are too! XD**

**….**

As the weather turned colder, I found it harder and harder to stay on my post outside. The only adults who weren't looking for me, were Quirrel, Severus, Dumbledore, and Hagrid. More and more Hollows had been appearing, to a point where Captain Aizen had come to help me defeat a rather large group of Menos. ..

**_FLASHBACK, THREE DAYS AGO_**

_I yelped as I dodged another Cero. My shoulder wound still hadn't completely healed, due to the fact I couldn't go the Severus's that often anymore. Another blasted straight for me, and I blocked in with my sword, crunching the earth beneath my feet. Another fired behind me, but if I moved my sword, I would be caught by the one I was dealing with now. I saw a white captain's robe behind me, and felt the kind, tough Spiritual Energy of Sousuke Aizen pressed to my back._

_"C-captain Aizen!" I stuttered. He cut down the Menos, and I cut down mine._

_He smiled warmly, "I thought you might need a hand. So many Hollows, and you still being relatively new to the 13 Court Guard Squads."_

_"Thank you, sir." I said with a bow. "But you did not have to come, I am sure you are busy with your work."_

_"Nonsense, Third Seat Potter, I couldn't let you get hurt doing your job!"_

_I eyed him warily, but jumped past him, pushing on a tree limb, and cut down a Hollow. There were still a lot more…_

_"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki." I touched my sword four times to the ground, ice floating up from the holes,_ _"Hyouketsu Suidou!"Most of the Hollows were frozen on the spot, and they shattered. Captain Aizen looked impressed. I jumped back into the trees. A Menos fired a Cero, and I blocked it with a blast of ice._

_It took awhile, but I finally got rid of all the Hollows. I sealed back my sword, and sheathed it._

_"Well done, Jade." Captain Aizen said with yet another warm smile._

_"Thank you, Captain Aizen." I said._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

I jumped into a tree that was tall enough that I could see-what was it called? Ah, yes- the Quidditch Pitch. Every person wearing red and gold seemed to be jumping up and down with joy. Harry was held up by what I assumed was the Quidditch team, holding a small, golden ball with wings. They had won the match! I hummed with delight.

I headed to the stone ruins I so often occupied. I could see everyone and everything, but nothing and no one could see me. The weather was getting noticeably colder, and even thought my Zanpakuto carved off some of the cool air, I still shivered. I loved winter, the smell of cedar, pies, snow, the crisp, cool air, and the Holidays. I never wanted to leave this place, it always had new discoveries to be made, more places to explore, never the same thing each day. This is where I truly belong, silently keeping watch over my only family, helping Severus whenever I can.

A cool breeze blew by, bringing the noise of the forest with it. Everything was relatively peaceful today. A Hell Butterfly flew up to me, and I gave my report to it, and sent it back. I sighed and leaned back on my good arm. The days were steadily getting shorter, making it hard for me to do my job. Not to mention the fact I also had to avoid most of the staff. At least I had Christmas to look forward to. I knew I probably wouldn't get any gifts, but happiness wore off on other people. The only bad thing was, with all the excited people, Spiritual Energies will raise, attracting Hollows.

I smiled as a small bird landed next to me. It took off in the next second, people were heading back towards the castle. I swiftly flash-stepped away, not wanting to be seen. You could see and hear the people in gold cheering, and the ones in silver hissing and booing. Sono Chi Aka Yuki's dragon form growled in disapproval.

**_What arrogant little snakes! Do they not know the difference between a child's game, and the real thing?!_**

_You're one to talk, silly! You're the one who almost made me late for my first assignment!_

**_Like Master, like Zanpakuto._**

_I see-wait- HEYYY!_

Sono Chi Aka Yuki hummed with joy. I just sighed. I headed to the Dark Forest where I had set up a temporary camp. I unstrapped my Zanpakuto from my back and laid it down next to me. I fell asleep within seconds.

….

**Hey ppl! I have a rather gross fact that I want to share the my Excel teacher told me. Did you know that 80% of dust is actually DEAD SKIN. AND YOU BREATHE IT!? Ii stopped breathing, and now I ish zombie…**

**AND I COMIN AFTER UR BBBBBBRRRRAAAAAAAIIIIINNNNNN SSSSSSSSS!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAHHAAAAA! If you could see me right nowz, I ish smirking. You remember when I had to ban the Guest reviews because of someone being sexist? Yeaahhh.. I went on remove reviews, and turns out, the reviews are numbered, and tells you if it the same person. Turns out, the guy went straight back, and told me I'm a good writer… So that explains why I ish smirking. Also, since last chapter was seven, I only need three more, and then switch to another. I want to get all of them to ten, then start just skipping around. Not to mention I was on the verge of fainting about one hour ago…**

**XD here's the chapter…**

**….**

Christmas was coming. I awoke one morning to find the ground below covered in several feet of snow. Everything around me was frozen.

**_Can't you find somewhere…WARMER to stay!? I'm going to crack if it gets much colder!_**

_You're… a dragon, are you not?_

**_Yes, yes, what is your point?_**

_You're a huge, thickly scaled dragon, that lives in my inner world, are you not?_

**_Yes, what is your point?_**

_Then do stop complaining about being cold, you're a SNOW DRAGON. You survive in the cold…_

**_Haha, very funny. When you're cold I am._**

_Touche'_

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Jade, are you here?" The voice said quietly. I flash-stepped behind Severus.

"Behind you."

He turned around, a look of relief of his face, "When I woke up, and saw the snow, I didn't know where you were staying-"

"Well, I'm ok, aren't I?" I said, smiling sadly. He sighed. I felt the same, strong and strange, Spiritual Pressure… Mingled with Quirrel's! I heard Menos Roars not far away.

"Oh HELL no!" I exclaimed, "Severus, get behind me."

"What-"

A Cero fired straight for us. I quickly unsheathed my sword, blocking it. I skidded back in the snow. A cruel laughter ran through the air. The Cero stopped and I pointed my hand at Severus.

"Bakudo number 73, Tozansho, Bakudo number 81, Danku." I said. That should keep him safe for the moment. "Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki."

"Hyouketsu Suidou!" I said, touching the ground four times with the end of my Zanpakuto. Menos were frozen in their tracks. A few more appeared. I never wanted to use my Bankai in this place… I didn't want to use it, period…

But I had no choice.

I heard Severus protesting in the background, but I didn't mind how mad he was at me as long as he was safe.

I sighed, and held my sword in front of me.

"Ban…kai!" I was surrounded by white and red energy, as was my sword. It turned into a beautiful, long scythe with a blood red handle, with frost running up in, and the blade was pure white. A chain was attached to the hilt. A Menos took the opening, and sent one of its clawed hands at me. I dodged most of it, being off guard, but one of the claws hit my injured arm. I winced as blood welled up, and swung my Bankai by the chain, and cut the Menos.

**_Do not be afraid to ask me to lend my power to you, little one, _**Sono Chi Aka Yuki hummed, **_I am your Zanpakuto, and you are my master. But more than that, I am your friend._**

_I thank you. Hopefully this will end it…_

"Kansei Doragon Chi Shimo!" It translated into 'Complete Dragon Blood Frost' and it described itself very well. I swung my blade, and a shimmering picture of Sono Chi Aka Yuki's dragon form appeared, in all her scaly, red and white glory. She breathed red ice out of her mouth, which covered all of the Menos, evaporating them all. It left no signs that I had even been there. The shimmering picture walked over to me, and nudged my shoulder.

**_I think someone's prreeettttyyy angry right now…._** She growled.

I nodded, and sealed back my sword, the picture disappearing. I walked over to Severus, who didn't have a scratch on him, and removed the Kido.

"Jade! How dare you! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I... am sorry." I said, not meeting his eyes. Maybe it did bother me if he was mad at me.

"What has happened is what happened, though," He sighed, "Anyways, I came to offer you the spare room for the rest of the holidays-"

I tackled him, "Yes! Sono Chi Aka Yuki's been complaining aaaalllll winter about how cold it is and-" I stopped my rambling, "Ah-erm- that is to say- yes, I would like that very much."

He chuckled, and told me to follow him.

**_Meanwhile…somewhere deep in the Dark Forest…_**

Quirrel felt excruciating pain.

"I am sorry master! I will not fail you again!"

**_You'd better not. The girl is special, very special, for my plans. She will serve two purposes. One, bribe for both Snape and the boy Potter, and two, her Spiritual Energy, and her dragon's, is enough to at least get me to where I can be stable enough to enter another body._**

"Yes, master, I understand, but how will she be bribe from Snape?"

**_Insolent fool! Do you not see the way he looks at her?! He cares about her dearly, and if you were to say not to tell anyone his suspicions about you, or else something will happen to her… Must I explain further, Quirrel?_**

"No, my lord, you do not."

**_The get back to your post!_**

Quirrel said nothing, and headed back to the school. Secretly, he was wondering how the girl was still even alive (or whatever she was…) after he had attacked her. Those blows were enough to injure even the high and mighty Bellatrix Lestrange! He walked into the doors, pondering this same question.

He did not notice the strange looking butterfly flying away from around the corner, emerald green eyes watching him. He turned around when his lord alerted him of a presence, but nothing was to be seen. What he did notice, though, was the single drop of blood that lay on the floor. His master confirmed that it was the girl's, and cursed.

She had followed him.

...

**I actually added more than I had planned for the Quirell part, but I feel as if Rowling-sama didn't really introduce us to Quirrel that much. as i said, almost fainted eariler.. *sweatdrops* but hey, still go you guys a chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

***sighs* have to go back to school tomorrow, but I will try to get both this and ten done today, and then I will go work on another one of my stories…**

**HIT IT KON!**

**Kon- Yuuki-chan owns neither Harry Potter or Bleach, only her parts of the plots, OC characters, etc.**

**….**

**(P.S- I am starting this chapter at Christmas.)**

I slowly awoke, to only see snow-MORE snow- falling outside my window. Sono Chi Aka Yuki was calling me. I sat up, and unsheathed my sword and set it in my lap. I closed my eyes, and entered my inner world.

**_Merry Christmas, little one. _**Sono Chi Aka Yuki hummed.

_Merry Christmas to you, too._

**_I do have a present for you, it's not much, but I think you might like it. _**She said, and did a thing I've only seen her do once, she changed into her human form. She now was pale as snow, with red eyes, her lips were also as red. She wore a red Kimono with snowflakes on it, and her hair was pure white at the top, then faded to red.

_What's the special occasion?_

**_I wanted to give you this in person._** She came over to me, with something in hand. She walked behind me, and slipped in over my neck, and clasped it. I looked at it, and saw a necklace with a dragon charm…made out of her own scales!

_Sono Chi Aka Yuki, I- thank you…_

**_No problem, but this charm does have some magic to it. Your magic. The side of you that has laid dormant since you died. Your mother and father were a witch and a wizard, as I am sure you know. But… after being around Hogwarts, you seemed to have regained a small amount of that power. Anyways, back to the charm. It allows my dragon form to merge with yours, letting you transform into a dragon. It is what wizards call… 'Animagius' I do believe…_**

_I…can't thank you enough! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthan kyyyoooouuuu! _I tackled her in a hug.

**_There's one more thing, _**She pulled out a wand, **_Watch the classes if you have time, and try to learn…magic… it may come in handy in the future. This particular wand I made myself. It's made out of Cherry wood and, once again, my own scales for the core._**

My eyes widened, _I still can't thank you enough._

**_It's no problem. Use them well. The release phrase for the necklace is, 'Roar in glory, Sono Chi Aka Yuki.'_**

_Hum, from what I've read about wizards, Animagius can change at whim._

**_Dragons aren't common Animagius, and since you are different that others, your techniques are different. I also have one other surprise for you._**

_Wow, you're spoiling me… Now I feel bad for not getting you anything…_

**_Nonsense! Anyways, I have a new attack that I think you are ready for, but I must warn you, it will take a great amount of your energy. Kansei Konjou Shikaku. Complete Spirit Vision. It allows be to become completely visible, in my human form. But as I said, it will require much of your energy._**

_…_

**_Jade?_**

_…_

**_Jade?!_**

_…_

**_JADE!?_**

_Sorry, I was speechless. _I tackled her with another hug, _THHHHHHAAAAANNNNNKKKK YYYYOOOOOUUUU! _

She steadied herself, **_You're welcome, little one, but I think you have a visitor in the real world._**

_EEEKKK! I FORGOT ABOUT SEVERUUUUUSSS! BYE, SONO CHI AKA YYYUUUUKKKIIII!_ I quickly left my inner world.

I opened one eye, to find Severus sitting by me. I shivered; I was only in my bottom white robe, as the black ones were harder to get comfortable in. I raised a hand to my neck, and felt the dragon necklace there, and beside me lay the Cherry Wood wand.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." I said quietly. He turned around to me.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Severus said, handing me a small box, "Here, it was your mothers. I think she'd want you to have it.

"I wish I could have gotten you something, but considering my funds come from the Soul Society in Japan, and our currencies are different…" I trailed off, taking the box, "Thank you."

He nodded, and I opened it. It was a ring with a silver band, and green and gold gems going around it.

"It's… beautiful…" I said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If I may ask, where did you get that wand and necklace?" He said. I looked down,

"It would be too hard to explain with words…" I said.

"I see…" I heard a Hollow's roar.

"What the Kido!? Grrr!" I stood up, not bothering to grab my black second robe. It was a small fry, so I didn't grab my Zanpakuto, I was planning to use Hado. I jumped out the window.

The Hollow was fairly close to the school. I stayed in the air above it.

"Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" The Hollow fell to the ground. "Hado number 31, Shakkaho!" It disinigrated. I jumped back into the window.

"Sorry about that." I said, closing the window.

"Quite alright," Severus said, "Anyways, I cleared it with Dumbledore, that I could use a transformation charm on you, so you can roam the castle freely. You will have to go by Yukino Kuran, a one-day transfer student from Japan, to survey the school, is that ok?"

"That would be awesome!" I exclaimed. He nodded, and used the spell. I now had long, black hair, and semi-golden eyes. This was going to be nice, to have a day off. He set a pair of witch's robes on my bed, and then walked out, saying to be ready to go down to dinner in fifteen minutes. I quickly changed, and put my hair up in a white ribbon. I left my dragon necklace on, but left my Zanpakuto. It may have not been a wise decision, but I had Kido, and the dragon necklace. I also donned the silk scarf Rukia Kuchiki had gotten for me on my birthday last year. It was red with white snowflakes on it. I walked out to Severus, and we headed to dinner.

It was nothing like the parties at the Soul Society (Rangiku was to blame for most of them). Most of the stuff at the Soul Society was Sake, small platters of food, and SAKE. (Again, Rangiku was to blame) But at Hogwarts, they had platters upon platters of food. Captain Ukitake had let me try Sake once, and laughed when I spit it out on another Soul Reaper (who was NOT very pleased). Professor Dumbledore introduced me as Yukino Kuran, an exchange student from Japan who was spending the day with them. A few people cast me wary glances, but a pair of red heads who were sitting across from Harry welcomed me with open arm. They introduced themselves as Fred and George Weasley. Everyone else around us introduced themselves also. Fred handed me something called a Wizard Cracker, and told me to pull the strings at the end, and I did. A sound that sounded like a Kido exploding when Renji tried to do one filled the room, and something dropped on the table in front of me. Sono Chi Aka Yuki roared in surprise, then hummed in amusement. I looked down, to see a tiny stone statue of a dragon.

_How terribly ironic…_

**_You said it._**

Fred, George, and I popped more, sometimes trading items. Once dinner was over, the Weasleys, Harry, and I headed outside, and had a ferocious snowball fight. I felt something cold go down my robe.

"OhmyKKIIIDDDOOO! GET IT OOOUUUTT! I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT, GEORGE!" I growled. He laughed and ran away. He hid behind a tree… with a lot of snow on it.

_May I?_

**_Payback time._**

I cackled evilly, and unnoticeably flicked my hand. A branch of snow fell on George. A few minutes later, I heard a Menos roar over the laughter, and snuck away quietly. Once it saw me, it immediately fired a Cero. I reached for my Zanpakuto, then remembered that I left it in my room. I flipped out of the way, and out of its sight. I went over my options. Go get the sword, risk losing the Hollow, depend on Kido, and risk losing my life. I crossed out the latter, and flash-stepped at a rapid pace. I grabbed the sword, and headed for the Menos, only to find that it was about 30 yards away from my new friends.

"Dance, Sono Chi Aka Yuki." My sword unsealed itself. "Gorogoro Yuki Katana!" My sword busted into a million pieces, looking like red snow, and went for the Menos, cutting it into pieces. My sword pieces returned, and I sheathed my sword, sealing it. The others looked around in confusion, noticing I was gone, and I made my disappearance. I sighed, knowing that the fun was over.

I sat quietly on the window seal, watching the falling snow, my appearance having returned to normal. I sighed, it just wasn't fair! I was supposed to be dead, but I wasn't, and I had met new friends, and my brother. I put back on my Soul Reaper uniform, but kept my silk scarf on. Today was one of the best days of my life-after life- whatever you want to call it, but also the most saddening. I stayed on the window seal, watching the setting sun and the falling snow. Sono Chi Aka Yuki was dozing, and Severus was working on some Potions. I finally had a moment of peace, Quirrel free, Hollow Free, and just plain comfortable. A full moon finally rose up into the sky…

….

**That's all for this chapter, and this is one of my longest ones yet. I wanted her to at least meet the others to an extent. Ok, I need and want you guy's opinions on this; Who should Jade be paired with?**

**Draco-**

**Ichigo-1**

**George-**

**Fred-**

**Renji-**

**Byakuya-**

**Uryuu-**

**Toshiro-**

**Other-**

**OC-**

**I really do want your opinions, and reasons (or not XD) just leave it in a review.**

**~*~*~Yuuki-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I've decided to let each person have 3 votes on who Jade should be paired with. I also have the poll on my profile, and once everything is over and done with, I will add up all the votes. So far, it is one for Byakuya, one for Toshiro, and two for Ichi!**

**...**

**Harry's P.O.V, during the holidays. (past time)**

Harry looked into the mirror again. A red headed woman with emerald green eyes, and a man with jet black hair and blue eyes stood behind his reflection. He also noticed a girl about the age of 11 standing by the two adults. She had red hair, and wore a black outfit with a sword by her side. Her eyes were closed, and her image flickered in and out. It was Jade!

"Mom?" he whispered, "Dad? Jade?" The adults nodded, and the girl opened one eye, as if to answer his question. Her image flickered and disappeared for a moment, then reappeared. Harry sat there, watching them.

**Jade's P.O.V, The Night Of the Trapdoor**

**(I reeaaalllyyy got writer's block… and didn't know whaz to put… so is this alright for you guys?)**

I had just cut down a Hollow, and put away my Zanpakuto, when I got slammed into a tree.

"Don't move, Soul Reaper." A voice hissed in my ear. I gasped, and a dagger was placed near my throat.

"You!?" I struggled to get free, but he pinned my down.

"You can't get away, my master awaits."

I kicked him back, and he stumbled. I made a run for it, only to have a dagger embedded in my shoulder. I fell to the ground, my legs giving out underneath me.

"A-a dagger dipped in a sleeping potion," I snarled with my remaining strength, "That's not what I classify as honorable."

"Whoever said I wanted it to be?" I heard him growl, before my vision went completely black.

**About a hour later… In the Stone Chamber…**

**_Please, wake up, little one…_**

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Now wait quietly, Potter. I need to examine this mirror." Quirrel said. Harry shot a horrified glace at me, that turned to surprise. I struggled against the magic ropes that held me to my spot.

"Hado, number 31, Shakkaho." I whispered, and molded it into a thin flame. I severed them, and quickly unsheathed my Zanpakuto. I charged at Quirrel.

To my surprise, I was blocked by a sword. I looked into the face of my opponent. Black hair, pale white skin… and pure black eyes. The thing swung and me, and I very narrowly dodged it.

"Haha, yes, one of my newest creations. Enjoy." Quirrel snarled. He turned to Harry, and I couldn't hear what he was saying.

_This… thing has immense speed and Spiritual Energy…_

Sono Chi Aka Yuki didn't respond, but I could feel her thinking.

**_The dagger! Peirce it in the heart!_**

I swung my Zanpakuto, which was in Shikai state, and cut the things arm, but it still advanced. A flipped back, and grabbed the dagger, and ran towards the thing. I embedded the dagger in its heart, and it evaporated. Something black and red flashed in front of me, and I felt a horrible pain down the front of my body.

There were two of them.

Blood spurted from the long wound, and I fell, wincing in pain.

"No!" I heard both Harry and Quirrel say.

I did the only thing I thought to do. I held out my Zanpakuto shakily, "Kansei…K-konjou Shikak-k-ku." I soon felt Sono Chi Aka Yuki's icy warmth by me, in her human form.

"Just hold on, Jade." She whispered. She stood up, and held my-her-sword in front of her, "Dance."

She froze the creations in mere seconds. My eyes slid shut without me noticing.

**Sono Chi Aka Yuki's P.O.V**

Sono Chi Aka Yuki cast a glance at her fallen master and friend, and then at the boy, and then at the pile of ash that was once the professor. The boy had fainted. She heard footsteps, and raised her sword. It was only Dumbledore.

"No time for questions, both are wounded." She interrupted him. He said nothing, and grabbed Harry Potter. Sono Chi Aka Yuki did likewise with Jade Potter. They quickly walked to the Hospital Wing. She grimaced as she felt the young soul Reaper's blood staining her Kimono. She started to flash-step to the wing. Madame Pompfry, the Matron, shrieked in surprise when she saw the girl and the beautiful adult, both unknown to her. Dumbledore soon walked in. Sono Chi Aka Yuki sat Jade down on a bed, and let Madame Pompfry do her job, covering Jade's wounds. She sat down on a chair by Jade's bed, her sword back in its sheath. She did not blame herself for Jade's wounds, but she felt very sad about it. She knew Jade would not blame her, and she was glad, there was nothing she could have done… Not even she, the mighty Zanpakuto, sensed the creatures coming, it was as if they were dead, no souls, yet they had Spiritual Pressure, which made no sense at all... She laid her head on the side of the bed, and closed her eyes.

**The day of Jade and Harry's awakening(s)**

"Sir! The Stone! It was Quirrell! He's got the stone! Sir, quick-"

"Harry, lower your voice, you might wake your sister.

"Too late for that." I groaned, opening one, heavy, eye.

"Jade! Thank goodness! I was worried sick about you!" I turned to look at Sono Chi Aka Yuki, still in her human form… and still visible.

I smiled weakly, pushing myself up, "But I'm fine now, and thanks for saving my butt back there."

She gave a hum of amusement, "Captain Ukitake is going to be surprised how much you've changed…"

"Rangiku will be happy, though… always complaining…" A Hell butterfly flew into the window.

_"Intruder alert, intruder alert! Intruders in the Soul Society! Requesting all soul Reapers not on a major mission to report back immediately!" _It flew off again.

"Just great…" Me and Sono Chi Aka Yuki sighed at the same time.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"I have to go back from where I came." I stood up, and gasped as a sharp jolt went dome my wound.

"You're still hurt-"

"I will have the fourth division heal it, don't worry." I gave him a gentle look. "Be safe, Harry Potter." I put back on my black robe, and grabbed my Zanpakuto. A gate opened to the Soul Society, and two Hell Butterflies appeared. Sono Chi Aka Yuki and I headed through. I cast a look back,

"Goodbye, Harry"

**Last chapter, next book will start soon.**


End file.
